Power supplies perform the conversion of one form of electrical power to another. Some power supplies convert AC line voltage to a well-regulated and typically lower-voltage DC for electronic devices. Other power supplies convert DC into DC at a desired voltage and current. A power supply may be designed to meet design requirements that call for production of a desired voltage and current from a desired input source. In addition, design parameters such as power supply efficiency, component and printed circuit board footprint size, and overall component cost may be considered when designing a power supply.